1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for intracranial ultrasound delivery, which may include diagnostic ultrasound, therapeutic ultrasound or both.
Stroke is characterized by the sudden loss of circulation to an area of the brain, resulting in a corresponding loss of neurologic function. Also called cerebrovascular accident or stroke syndrome, stroke is a nonspecific term encompassing a heterogeneous group of pathophysiologic causes, including thrombosis, embolism, and hemorrhage. Strokes currently are classified as either hemorrhagic or ischemic. Acute ischemic stroke refers to strokes caused by thrombosis or embolism and accounts for 80% of all strokes.
More than 400,000 people per year in the U.S. have a first-time stroke. At current trends, this number is projected to increase to one million per year by the year 2050. Stroke is the third leading cause of death and the leading cause of disability in the U.S. Worldwide, cerebrovascular disease was the second leading cause of death in 1990, killing over 4.3 million people. Cerebrovascular disease was also the fifth leading cause of lost productivity, as measured by disability-adjusted life years (DALYs). In 1990, cerebrovascular disease caused 38.5 million DALYs throughout the world. And although stroke often is considered a disease of the elderly, 25% of strokes occur in persons younger than 65 years. When the direct costs (care and treatment) and the indirect costs (lost productivity) of strokes are considered together, strokes cost US society $43.3 billion per year.
Until very recently, almost nothing could be done to help patients with acute stroke. Little treatment existed for ischemic stroke until 1995, when the National Institute of Neurologic Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) recombinant tissue-type plasminogen activator (rt-PA) stroke study group first reported that the early administration of rt-PA benefited some carefully selected patients with acute ischemic stroke. Encouraged by this breakthrough study and the subsequent approval of t-PA for use in acute ischemic stroke by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration, administration of t-PA has become increasingly more prevalent in stroke treatment. Treating patients early enough in the course of stroke, however, is an extremely challenging hurdle to effective treatment of stroke. Furthermore, t-PA for stroke treatment is much more effective if delivered locally at the site of blood vessel blockage, but such delivery requires a great deal of skill and training, which only a small handful of medical professionals possess.
One proposed enhancement for treatment of stroke is the administration of trans-cranial Doppler (TCD) at high frequencies (i.e., approximately 2 MHz) and low intensities, which is normally used for diagnostic functions. TCD has been shown not only to be effective in visualizing clots, but also to be effective in lysing clots in the middle cerebral arteries, in combination with lytic drugs such as t-PA and/or microbubbles. TCD has also been shown to be safe, with no clinically significant brain bleeding effects. (See, for example: A. V. Alexandrov et al., “Ultrasound-Enhanced Thrombolysis for Acute Ischemic Stroke,” N. Engl. J. Med. 351; 21, Nov. 18, 2004; and W. C. Culp and T. C McCowan, “Ultrasound Augmented Thrombolysis,” Current Medical Imaging Reviews, 2005, 1, 5-12.) The primary challenge in using TCD to enhance stroke treatment, however, is that the skull attenuates the ultrasound signal to such a high degree that it is very difficult to deliver high-frequency, low-intensity signals through the skull. Using higher intensity ultrasound signals, in an attempt to better penetrate the skull, often causes unwanted bleeding of small intracranial blood vessels and/or heating and sometimes burning of the scalp. The only other option is to carefully aim a high-frequency, low-intensity TCD signal through a small window in the temporal bone of the skull to arrive at the middle cerebral artery, which is the technique described in the studies cited above and is the only technique studied thus far.
There are two main drawbacks to delivering high-frequency TCD through the temporal window. First, such delivery requires a high level of skill, and only a small handful of highly trained ultrasonographers are currently capable of performing this technique. Second, not all intracranial blood vessels are reachable with TCD via the temporal window. For example, although the temporal window approach may work well for addressing the middle cerebral artery, it may not work as well for reaching the anterior cerebral artery or various posterior intracranial arteries.
Assuming effective ultrasound delivery is achieved, in addition to enhancing treatment of acute thrombotic or embolic ischemic stroke, TCD may also enhance and/or facilitate treatment of other cerebral disorders. For example, recurrent lacunar strokes, dementia, head trauma patients with intracerebral blood clots or perfusion abnormalities, and even Alzheimer's patients may benefit from TCD. In any such disorders, administration of TCD may help restore normal blood flow to the brain, help disperse harmful blood clots inside or outside blood vessels, and/or cause hyper-perfusion in one or more areas of the brain, thus enhancing cerebral function. For example, ultrasound administration has been shown to enhance the production of nitric oxide in or nearby blood vessels, which may thus cause vasodilation of nearby arteries and arterioles and enhance tissue perfusion. (See, for example, W. Steffen et al., “Catheter-Delivered High Intensity, Low Frequency Ultrasound Induces Vasodilation in Vivo,” European Heart Journal (1994) 15, 369-376.) In any such treatments, however, use of TCD faces the same challenges—i.e., it is very difficult to deliver at safe and effective frequencies to desired locations in the brain and thus can be performed only by a small handful of highly skilled technicians and can be directed only to a few areas in the brain. Also, the high intensities required to transmit ultrasound through the skull in TCD make its utility for treating any chronic disorder impractical, since any implantable power source used with a chronic, implantable ultrasound delivery device would be depleted too quickly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have improved methods and apparatus for intracranial delivery of ultrasound energy for diagnostic ultrasound, therapeutic ultrasound, or both. Ideally, such techniques would be usable by a larger number of medical professionals than are currently qualified to administer TCD. Also ideally, such techniques would use ultrasound frequencies that do not cause unwanted bleeding in other blood vessels in the brain and that do not cause overheating or burning of the skin. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. RE36,939, issued to Tachibana et al., describes the use of microbubbles to enhance the effects of ultrasound delivery, with or without a pharmacological composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,123, issued to Li et al., discloses use of ultrasound energy to enhance bioavailability of pharmaceutical agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,158, issued to Lauer et al., describes a method of lysing thrombi, involving administration of t-PA or other plasminogen activators, with pulsed mode ultrasound. U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,330, issued to Hynes et al., is directed to an apparatus for frameless stereotactic surgery.